1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an interactive system and, more particularly, to a pupil tracking device that includes at least one active light source to be served as a positioning reference point.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the interactive control mechanism can provide more intuitive operation to users, it has been widely applied to various multimedia systems, especially to an image display system having a display screen.
A remote controller capable of capturing images is generally served as a human-machine interface and the remote controller can be manufactured as various properties, such as a bat, a racket, a club and so on. There is another kind of interactive human-machine interface that does not need any hand-held device. For example, a pupil tracking device can perform the interactive operation according to the variation of a line of sight of the user.
The conventional pupil tracking device has the problem that it is easily affected by ambient light sources. For example, FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of an eye image 9, which contains a pupil image Ip and an ambient light source image Io. When the pupil image Ip overlaps the ambient light source image Io, it may not be able to position the pupil image Ip correctly such that the pupil tracking may not be performed correctly.
Accordingly, the present disclosure further provides a pupil tracking device that may eliminate the effect from ambient light sources thereby improving the accuracy of pupil tracking.